


Have you noticed?

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short drabble in which Carlos has been noticing odd things around him and Cecil's home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you noticed?

Beep

 

Beep

 

Beep

 

The scanner beeped a steady pace, one tone into the empty air of the lab at an even 5 second pace. Carlos was still not sure why they had a beeper solely for the purpose of reminding them that the shining lights were still above arby’s, but he knew not to question the other’s research subjects. He was thankful for that lab rule of “ask no questions”, even though it goes against the very notion of science. He’s not sure how he would explain himself if one of his co-workers questioned him for putting his boyfriend's hair in the DNA sequencer or looking at bacteria swatched off his toothbrush. It was kind of creepy as he thought about it himself. But alas, it was in the name of science.

 

It was only a suspicion, and was probably not worth researching in a town this over all weird, but there was no way his boyfriend was 100% human. It was always seen in the corner of Carlos’s eye, or felt when he was just on the edge of sleep, long silky violet tentacles. Surely it must be some octopus-like being parallel to the faceless old woman but… Carlos just couldn’t be sure without checking first, it’s a scientist's way. 

 

BEeEEeep.

 

One beep, right between two beeps that would usually be caused by the light tracker. Carlos wheels his office chair away from his microscope and toward the DNA sequencer. He ripped the paper out of the printer and saw nothing but perfectly normal human DNA. This and the bacteria seemed to agree. But it still just didn't seem right. 

 

He needed to call Cecil.

 

After two and a half rings he was greeted by his honey-voiced-honey. 

“Hey babe.” Cecil asked in a voice similar to his radio voice, but less scripted, less forced. 

“Hey dear, so,I have a question for you before I leave the lab…” Carlos said, not knowing how this conversation would end for him.

“Ok, shoot.” Cecil said, and air of calm in his voice, not worried at all about what Carlos might ask, even though calm is definitely not how the question was presented. 

“Have you noticed, tentacles. Just, throughout the house. But only right when we're next to each other.” Carlos said, speeding up towards the end, just relieved to have the question out of his mouth. 

 

Cecil started laughing.

 

“Cecil?” Carlos said, confused on what happened and why a large booming chuckle was coming through his phone line. 

“Oh, it’s nothing, just. I didn’t expect them to like you so soon. It too myy own sister 11 years before they showed up to her.”

“Cecil, babe. You’re not making any sense.” Carlos was baffled, this was along the lines of what he suspected, but he didn’t expect his boyfriend to be so, chill, about it. 

“Yeah they kinda do what they want, I rarely have control over them, but, whatever, I’ve gotten used to it.” Cecil said, now starting to shy off. 

“Oh. Ok. cool. Ya I’ll be home in 20. Bye babe.” Carlos said, his mind wandering and his hand hanging up the phone as his boyfriend said goodbye. He meandered to his desk packing up his microscope and other miscellaneous equipment.

  
He was going to do so much science tonight.


End file.
